1974, Dezember
by TheDevilMakesUsSin
Summary: Rumtreibergeschichte Lily/James, Sirius/Bellatrix: Die 1970er Jahre in England. Bellatrix und Sirius treffen das erste Mal nach dem Ende ihrer Schulzeit aufeinander. Beginn einer One-shot Reihe.


So, mein erster One-shot aus der Reihe um die Rumtreiber, Jüngsten Todesser und wie sie sich durch ihr Leben gekämpft haben. Ich hoffe auf ein paar Kommentare!

1974, Dezember

Gelangweilt saß er auf dem Sofa und starrte den Tannenbaum an.

Es war schon ein wenig merkwürdig, dass ausgerechnet seine Familie jedes Jahr einen riesigen Weihnachtsball in ihrem Haus in der Nähe von Oxford gab, obwohl doch jeder Black sich für viel zu gut für all die anderen hielt, selbst für besser als die anderen reinblütigen Familien.

Aber er wollte sich nicht beschweren, immerhin war das ein Grund für seine Eltern, sich nicht nur mit der Erziehung ihres so verkommenen Sohnes zu beschäftigen, wie sonst in den Ferien, sondern mit den Gästen.

Er war so froh, dass James auch kam, als einziger aus seinem Freundeskreis. Die anderen gehörten nicht zu der Gesellschaft der alten reinblütigen Familien. Laut seiner Familie gab es selbst unter den reinblütigen Familien bessere und schlechtere Familien, sonst hätte immerhin Peter auch kommen können. Was für ein Unsinn.

Es würde derselbe Ball werden wie jedes Jahr. Eigentlich. Aber es gab einen Gast in diesem Jahr, mit dem niemand gerechnet hätte.

Nachdem Bellatrix die letzten vier Jahre in Russland verbracht hatte, offiziell mit dem Studium der Zaubersprüche, inoffiziell jedoch mit dem Erlernen der dunklen Künste, wie es in der Familie der Blacks aus jeder Generation mindestens einer tat, war sie nun zurückgekehrt. Zurückgekehrt aus ihrem verschneiten Gastland an die kalten, verregneten Küsten Englands.

Sirius erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an sie, auch wenn es schon eine Weile her war, dass er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Als er ein Kind gewesen war, war sie nach Hogwarts gegangen, aber in den Ferien, die ihre Familien immer zusammen verbrachten, hatten sie oft zusammen gesessen und sie hatte ihm von Hogwarts erzählt, wenn sie sich nicht gerade in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und Dinge gelernt hatte, die in dort nicht gelehrt wurden.

Er hatte sie gut gekannt, besser als jeder andere aus der Familie, weil sie beide die Anwesenheit des anderen mochten.

Als er dann aber nach Hogwarts gegangen war, war sie schon fertig mit der Schule gewesen und fing in England das Studium an, bei einem Herrn, der sie direkt von der Schule in seine Lehre genommen hatte. Und der sie nach Russland geschickt hatte, damit sie aller lernte, was notwendig war, für das Leben, was er ihr angedacht hatte.

Diese vier Jahre über hatte er sie nicht gesehen, sie hatte ihre Familie nicht besucht und sie hatten sie nicht besucht, er wusste nicht, ob sie ihn verachtete, weil er nach Gryffindor gekommen war, weil er sich so verändert hatte.

Es war aber zu vermuten.

Wenn es so war, dann würde er es erfahren. Weil Bellatrix anders war als ihre Schwestern. Narzissa, und Andromeda waren zurückhaltend, sie sagten ihre Meinung nicht offen. Bellatrix aber hielt nichts zurück. Sie war aufbrausend, temperamentvoll.

Genau wie er selbst.

Durch seine Kindheit, die er vorallem mit ihr verbracht hatte, war er selbstbewusst geworden, hatte sich schnell angewöhnt, gegen alles zu sein, was seine Familie gut fand.

Vielleicht hatte er nur rebelliert, weil es ihm Spaß gemacht hatte, mit Bellatrix zu debattieren, weil es sie noch faszinierender machte, wenn sie wütend wurde, weil er etwas gesagt hatte, das gegen ihre Ansichten ging.

Die Klingel riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Die Lestranges kamen zuerst an, jedoch ohne ihren ältesten Sohn. Sirius kannte die Eltern von Rabastan und Rodolphus nicht sonderlich gut, ihre Söhne dafür umso besser.

Mit Rabastan hatte er den Großteil seiner Kindheit verbracht, sie waren eine Gruppe gewesen, Narzissa, Regulus, Rabastan, Marlene und er.

Rabastan ging in seine Stufe in Hogwarts, doch sie redeten nicht mehr miteinander, Rodolphus war lange mit der Schule fertig und arbeitete im Ministerium, irgendwo auf ganz hoher Ebene. Dieselbe Abschlussklasse wie Bellatrix.

Es gab Gerüchte darüber, dass er und Bellatrix sich verloben sollten, bald schon. Nur eine weitere dieser Reinblutehen, ohne jede Liebe, selbst ohne jede Zuneigung, nur dazu da, um das reine Blut noch reiner zu machen.

Nach und nach kamen alle anderen in den großen Ballsaal, die Männer in Festumhängen, die Frauen in Abendkleidern, wie es sich für ein Weihnachtsfest unter Reinblütern gehörte.

Auch Sirius trug seinen besten dunkelgrauen Festumhang und ein schlichtes weißes Hemd darunter. Aber er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, seine Haare ordentlich zu kämmen. Er mochte es eh lieber, wenn sie ihm halb ins Gesicht fielen, und dass seine Mutter sich darüber aufregte, war noch ein Grund, sie so zu lassen, wie sie nach dem Duschen getrocknet waren.

Alle Gäste begrüßten ihn höflich, schließlich war er trotz allem der Erbe der Blacks.

Rodolphus kam zu spät, er sagte, er hätte noch eine wichtige Angelegenheit im Ministerium zu regeln gehabt, aber die frische Wunde an seinem Hals ließ auf etwas anderes schließen. Was auch immer er getrieben hatte, es war kein Papierkrieg im Ministerium gewesen.

Aber wieso sollte es Sirius kümmern? Er war dem Ganzen überdrüssig.

All diese Menschen, die nach und nach im Haus der Blacks eintrafen, konnte er nicht leiden, sie waren alle so engstirnig, akzeptierten nichts außer ihren eigenen Idealen. Er gehörte schon lange nicht mehr zu dieser Welt.

Slytherin sei Dank hasste James das Ganze genauso wie er selbst.

Eigentlich war es traurig, dass James früher nie hier gewesen war. Wenn Sirius daran dachte, was sie alles für Unsinn hätten machen können, musste er grinsen.

Aber James' Familie hatte bis zu seinem zehnten Lebensjahr in Frankreich gelebt, weil sein Vater für das Ministerium im Auslandsdienst arbeitete und dort als Botschafter tätig gewesen war. Seit fast fünf Jahren arbeitete er nun aber in Irland. Wäre James in England aufgewachsen, wäre er ganz sicher ständig mit Sirius und den anderen zusammen gewesen.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Arrangement in der Familie Potter. Dorea war vor James' Geburt mit Charlus nach Frankreich gegangen, eine akzeptierte Reinblutehe, aus der James hervorgegangen war. Sie waren aber zurückgekommen, nachdem Charlus' Eltern gestorben waren. Sie hatten den Potters ihr Haus in Godric's Hollow vermacht.

Eigentlich waren Dorea und Charlus nur zurückgekommen, weil sie das Haus geerbt hatten. Trotzdem wohnten sie eigentlich nur in den Ferien dort, wenn James zuhause war. Weil Charlus in Irland arbeitete, waren sie die meiste Zeit des Jahres dort.

Dorea hatte Sirius einmal erzählt, dass es für sie nie eine Option gewesen war, James nach Beauxbatons zu schicken. Hogwarts war immer ihre erste Wahl gewesen.

England war nun mal ihre Heimat.

Eigentlich müssten sie schon längst da sein. Das hatte James eindeutig von seinem Vater: sie kamen beide immer zu spät, während Dorea als echte Black eigentlich sehr pünktlich war.

Ein Aufschrei ließ ihn hochfahren und in Richtung Tür blicken.

Druella hatte geschrien, ein Schrei der Freude.

Denn durch die Tür war ihre älteste Tochter getreten, mit geröteten Wangen, die Haare aufgesteckt, ein langes schwarzes Ballkleid umhüllte ihren Körper.

Bellatrix Black war zurück. Und sie war schöner als je zuvor.

Sirius starrte sie an. In seiner Erinnerung war sie hübsch, ja, aber nicht so.

Sie umarmte ihre Mutter, und die Freude stand auch ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ihr Vater schritt ebenfalls auf sie zu, dann kamen ihre Schwestern und Regulus, Sirius' Eltern, bis irgendwann fast alle um sie herum standen, eine Menschentraube um sie herum, sodass er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Er ging nicht hin. Erst als sich die Menschenmenge um sie etwas lichtete, und ihr Blick den seinen suchte und fand, stand er auf und ging auch auf sie zu.

Ein Lächeln zuckte um ihren Mund.

Sie hatten es immer noch. Er wusste, dass sie dasselbe dachte. Sie kannten sich immer noch so gut wie früher.

Dann, es war, als wäre nur ein Wimpernschlag vergangen, standen sie voreinander. Er blendete alles andere aus.

„Bellatrix", sagte er. Sie blickte ihn an. „Sirius."

Dann lächelte er und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Die Menge riss ihn wieder weg von ihr, er sah, dass er von Lestrange weggeschubst worden war. Eine Wut ergriff ihn, die er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Auch Rodolphus Lestrange sah sie das erste Mal seit sie fort gegangen war. Es war ihr Wiedersehen, das Wiedersehen der zukünftigen Lestranges.

Sirius schnaubte wütend und lehnte sich an die Fensterbank. Draußen begann es wieder zu schneien.

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis James endlich in den Raum trat. Er hielt sich nicht lange damit auf, jemanden zu begrüßen, sondern ging gleich zu Sirius hinüber.

„Da bist du ja endlich", sagte Sirius erleichtert, nachdem er ihn begrüßt hatte.

„Mein Vater hat verschlafen", sagte er grinsend. Auch Sirius musste lachen. „Wir haben neun Uhr, warum schläft er nicht nachts, dann müsste er kein Mittagsschläfchen machen."

„Sag das nicht mir", antwortete James lachend.

„Und, was habe ich verpasst?", fragte er Sirius.

Der grinste nur träge. „Eigentlich nichts. Das einzig besondere war, dass meine Tante fast in Tränen ausgebrochen ist, als ihr vermisstes Kind wieder zurückgekehrt ist. Herzzerreißende Szene."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte James.

Dorea winkte James vom anderen Ende des Raumes zu. „Ich glaube, ich sollte ein bisschen mit der Verwandtschaft plaudern. Erträgst du es allein?"

„Klar, geh nur", sagte Sirius. „Ich unterhalte mich etwas mit Andromeda."

Nachdem James gegangen war, konnte Sirius sich nicht dazu durchringen, zu Andromeda zu gehen. Es war ihm alles zu viel. Diese ganzen hochgestochenen Gespräche, diese Menschen, die mit jeder Bewegung zeigten, für wie viel besser sie sich hielten.

Jemand lehnte sich neben ihn an die Wand. Als er den Kopf wendete, sah er in die grauen Augen von Bellatrix.

„Bellatrix. Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?", fragte er sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Auch sie lächelte. „Ich wollte mich nur ein wenig mit meinem Cousin unterhalten", sagte sie.

Es war wie ein Schlag in sein Gesicht. _Cousin_. Warum? Er hatte keine Antwort.

„Du bist so unheimlich erwachsen geworden, Sirius. Ich hätte dich beinahe nicht wiedererkannt."

„Du kannst ruhig sagen, dass ich heiß geworden bin, Bellatrix. Ich würde es verstehen, wenn du dich von mir angezogen fühlst", scherzte er.

Sie lachte laut auf. „Dann kann ich es wohl sagen, wenn du mich eh durchschaut hast", sagte sie.

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie beide, als wollten sie kein anderes Thema anschneiden, weil sie wussten, dass es keine gute Idee war.

Über die Schule konnten sie nicht reden, weil sie dann unweigerlich auf das Thema Gryffindor stoßen würden, und was sie darüber dachte, konnte er sich denken. Über ihren Ausbildung? Das würde er nicht gut finden, und er würde sich mit seiner Meinung kaum zurückhalten können.

Rodolphus rief ihren Namen. Sie seufzte auf, was ihm zu denken gab. Und ihn freute. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde.

„Ich gehe dann mal", sagte Bellatrix. Er schaute sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Warum war sie so genervt von ihm? Natürlich, er wusste noch von früher, dass sie ihn nicht gemocht hatte. In ihren ganzen Geschichten von Hogwarts hatte sie von dem nervigen Rodolphus erzählt. Aber jetzt würde sie ihn heiraten, die Dinge sollten also anders stehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er sie. Sie wehrte seine Frage leicht Kopf schüttelnd ab. „Gar nichts. Das würde jetzt zu lange dauern."

„Später?"

Sie hielt einen Moment inne. Dann nickte sie. „Im hinteren Wohnzimmer, bevor wir ins Bett gehen, ja?"

Er nickte nur.

Er hatte eine Verabredung mit Bellatrix. Sie drehte sich um, erst danach erlaubte er sich ein Lächeln.

Irgendwann kam James zurück, und sie tranken erst etwas Butterbier und dann Feuerwhiskey. Er hätte hinterher nicht mehr sagen können, was sie alles getan hatten an dem Abend, aber in seinem Hinterkopf war das Treffen mit Bellatrix immer präsent, es war, als würde er nur darauf warten, dass der Abend endlich endete.

Um zwölf Uhr stießen alle darauf an, dass nun endlich der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag war, so wie jedes Jahr.

Um eins verließ James die Feier, nachdem Sirius und er sich noch eine Standpauke von Dorea hatten anhören müssen, weil sie Rabastans, Marlenes und Regulus Haare pink gezaubert hatten.

Wenn James mit ihm aufgewachsen wäre, hätten sie viel Spaß gehabt, oh ja.

Um halb drei verließ der letzte Gast ihr Haus und seine Eltern gingen ins Bett. Um drei Uhr gingen auch Cygnus und Druella ins Bett, nur noch Narzissa, Regulus und er waren auf, Bellatrix hatte er schon länger nicht mehr gesehen.

Um halb vier war er dann wieder so nüchtern, dass er sich von dem Sofa erheben konnte, auf dem er mit Narzissa saß, und sich von allen verabschiedete.

Dann ging er ins hintere Wohnzimmer.

Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer, die Wärme schlug ihm nur so entgegen, als er die Tür öffnete.

Er hatte das hintere Wohnzimmer schon immer gemocht, es war viel gemütlicher, als der Rest des Hauses. Vorallem die helle Wandfarbe machte es irgendwie freundlicher.

Bellatrix lag auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und schlief mit einer Hand unter ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Haare lagen ausgebreitet auf den Kissen und ihre Knie waren angezogen.

Er kniete sich vor sie auf den Boden und berührte ihr Haar. Es fühlte sich genauso an, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Dann betrachtete er ihr Gesicht.

Schneeweiße Haut, dunkelrote Lippen, gerötete Wangen, schwarze Wimpern. Sie war perfekt. Sie sah absolut perfekt aus. Das waren die Momente, in denen er dachte, seine Eltern hätten doch Recht. Wenn die Selektion des Blutes solche Schönheit hervorbrachte, dann lagen sie richtig.

Er flüsterte ihren Namen. Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen.

Sirius stand wieder auf und setze sich neben sie auf das Sofa, nachdem sie sich wieder aufrecht hingesetzt hatte und die vielen Stoffschichten ihres Kleides von der Sitzfläche gefegt hatte.

„Wie viel Uhr haben wir?", fragte sie gähnend. Er grinste. „So vier, halb fünf?" Sie sah schön aus, wie sie ihn aus müden Augen ansah. Es war nur allzu leicht, sich vorzustellen, sie wären gerade erst im selben Bett aufgewacht…

„Bei Slytherin, als ich gesagt habe, bevor wir ins Bett gehen, habe ich gedacht, du würdest zu einer humanen Zeit zu Bett gehen", sagte sie. Ihre Locken standen ihr wirr vom Kopf ab, sie sah sehr sinnlich aus.

„Tut mir leid. Ich saß noch mit Narzissa und den anderen zusammen, wir haben die Zeit vergessen."

Bellatrix schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so schlimm. Ich würde eh nicht gut schlafen."

„Also, was ist los?", fragte er sie.

„Nichts wirklich Schlimmes. Ich meine, die Situation hier in England entwickelt sich ja ganz gut, deshalb bin ich ja auch schon so früh zurückgekommen, aber das heißt auch, dass ich umso früher heiraten muss", sagte sie.

Er sah sie nachdenklich an. „Was ist denn so schlimm daran, Rodolphus zu heiraten? Er ist doch der perfekte Reinblüter", sagte er mit einem gewissen Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme.

Sie sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Das ist er. Aber er ist so schrecklich uninteressant, das habe ich schon während der Schulzeit gedacht. Doch wenn es das ist, was meine Eltern wünschen, dann werde ich ihn wohl heiraten."

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn. Wir haben das Jahr 1974. Heutzutage muss niemand mehr heiraten, nur weil die Eltern das wollen", sagte Sirius.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, so, wie nur sie es konnte, und ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. „Ich glaube du verwechselst uns mit den Schlammblütern, mit denen du so gerne deine Zeit vergeudest. Die Reinheit des Blutes erfordert es, dass jemand einem aufzeigt, welches der für einen bestimmte Weg ist."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist immer noch genauso verdreht wie früher. Man heiratet aus Liebe, nicht aus irgendwelchen Gründen der Selektion", sagte er.

„Gryffindor hat wohl einige deiner Gehirnzellen absterben lassen, mein Lieber."

Sie schlug ihre Beine übereinander, dabei rutschte der seitliche Schlitz ihres Kleides hoch und er sah viel von ihren schmalen Oberschenkeln. Sie schien es nicht zu bemerken, aber er konnte sich einen Moment lang auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren, als den Gedanken daran, wie es wäre, das Kleid Stückchen für Stückchen weiter hoch zu schieben.

Aber er schaffte es, sich wieder auf ihr Gespräch zu konzentrieren.

„Das Problem ist nicht Gryffindor, das weißt du relativ genau. Das Problem ist, dass alle reinblütigen Familien unglaublich verkorkst sind."

„Dein Haus hat definitiv einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich", sagte Bellatrix. In dem flackernden Licht des Feuers glänzten ihre Augen, als spiegelten sich tausende Emotionen darin.

„Das muss ich mir schon zur Genüge von meinen Eltern anhören", begann er, „ich habe keine Lust, auch von dir einen Vortrag darüber gehalten zu bekommen, was sich für den Erben der Blacks gehört und was nicht."

Sie sah ihn mit auf einmal ganz wachen Augen an. „Du forderst es aber ziemlich heraus, dir einen Vortrag zu halten und den Kopf gerade zu rücken. Wach auf, Sirius, wir sind deine Familie. Du gehörst zu uns. Mach keinen Fehler."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Reden wir nicht darüber. Ich habe keine Lust auf das Thema."

„Gut", sagte sie, „dann eben nicht. Aber vergiss es nicht: Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem du dir wünschst, du hättest dir nicht so viele Steine in den Weg gelegt. Und ich werde neben dir stehen und dir mitteilen, dass ich es dir ja gesagt habe."

Ein bisschen aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, wie immer.

Er lächelte schwach. „In Ordnung, damit komme ich klar", sagte er.

„Ich gehe zu Bett, ich habe morgen einiges vor", sagte Bellatrix. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was denn?"

„Das geht dich eigentlich gar nichts an. Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Rodolphus' Eltern haben mich zu einem Weihnachtsessen eingeladen und ich will dort nicht mit Schatten um die Augen erscheinen, also entschuldige mich."

Ein Essen. Mit ihren zukünftigen Schwiegereltern. Sirius hätte sich übergeben können, doch er sagte nur, dass er ihr viel Spaß wünsche und sie sich ausschlafen solle.

Sie standen voreinander, und sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. Ein Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper.

Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, sank er zurück auf das Sofa.

Was stellte sie bloß mit ihm an.


End file.
